


When the Past Comes to Haunt You

by Winters_solstice



Series: Of Mechanical and Flesh Hearts [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Hurt, Is family blood or is family who you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: Lexi's life is turned upside down once again when her family and fiancé show up at the Tower. Being at home allows for Lexi's memories to return, the cost of these memories returning however is high and painful.





	When the Past Comes to Haunt You

Lexi took another lick of her ice cream and leaned her head on Cayde's shoulder. The Exo wrapped his own arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, when she glanced at him, he gave her a joyful smile.  
"Can we stay like this forever?" Lexi asked.  
"Look at you being all romantic and sappy!" Cayde teased. Lexi shook her head gently, she turned her gaze back over to the city below.  
"Today's been great Cayde. Just a break from everything, not having to think about rehabilitation and training."  
"Ikora really has been exhausting you recently." Cayde noted.  
"Yeah but she's been teaching me how to compensate for not being able to lose my left arm anymore." Lexi lifted her left prosthetic arm and her right arm, she formed a weak ball of energy with her right but nothing appeared from the left.  
"You're almost ready to go back out there. Just a few more weeks." Cayde rubbed Lexi's back reassuringly. Lexi turned and placed a quick kiss on Cayde's mouthplates.  
"This is Ikora of the Vanguard, would Cayde-6 and Amaranthine please report to the Hall of Guardians immediately." Ikora's voice came over the Tower PA.  
"Looks like our fun is over." Lexi sighed.  
  
Lexi and Cayde walked side by side into the Hall, Cayde noticed Shaxx's stare then realised everyone they passed was staring.  
"Do I have something on my face?" Cayde asked Lexi. Lexi was about to reply when she was engulphed in a hug and kissed. Lexi pushed the person away and fell to the floor with the force. Cayde was about to step in when Ikora shouted his name sharply.  
"Sorry." The young man apologised. He held out his hand to Lexi which she took gingerly. The man's eyes widened when he took in Lexi's prosthetic.  
"What happened!" The young man seemed somewhere between upset and angry.  
"I don't see why it matters to you!" Lexi stood and placed herself beside Cayde.  
"Lexi would you please come here." Ikora asked. The young woman then saw a couple more people stood by the table.  
"Lexi?" The young man asked confused. She gave him an odd look then went to stand by Ikora's side. As she looked over the small group of people that had gathered around the table, an older woman gently wrapped her arms around Lexi and hugged her.  
"Its so good to see you Sarah." The woman whispered. Lexi froze.  
  
"Lexi... these people have been looking for you for the past three years. This, is your family... and... fiancé." Ikora tried to keep her voice controlled. Lexi's head snapped to look at Cayde. The Exo looked shocked and hurt.  
"Come home!" The woman begged.  
"But... my home is here... I, don't know you." Lexi stepped back until she was stood against Cayde's chest.  
"Lex... Sarah... I know this must be a shock."  
"How do I know they're my family?" Lexi asked defensively.  
"You have a scar across your left wrist from an accident when you were younger." The woman answered. Lexi's fingers instinctively went to where she knew she had a scar on her left wrist but felt metal instead.  
"I'm going to need some time to think. Please excuse me." Lexi gave a tight smile, turned and left the Hall. Cayde's optics studied each person stood by the table and then he followed the woman he loved.  
  
Cayde found Lexi leaning on the railing overlooking the city. He stood beside her, looked at her then leaned on the railing as well. Lexi wiped away the tears streaming down her face.  
"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to feel." Lexi revealed.  
"Do what feels right. They're your family. Your... fiancé." Cayde spoke slowly.  
"But us... what about us?" Lexi asked.  
"He came before." Cayde's voice was quiet. Lexi grasped Cayde's hand.  
"But I love you! I don't know him, never mind love him!" Lexi cried.  
"I want to be selfish. I want you to stay. But you've wanted to know about your past, to try and remember since you got here. Now's your chance."  
"And what am I forfeiting?" Lexi hit the railing in frustration. She stood and paced towards the Tower hangar. Cayde watched her go, he thought it won't be the last time today he'd watch her leave.  
  
When Lexi returned to her quarters she found Cayde there already, a duffel bag half filled with stuff sat on the floor.  
"W-what are you doing?" She asked.  
"You need to get to know your past. You need to find out who you really are Sarah." Cayde placed a few more items in the bag.  
"My name is Lexi! Not Sarah! God damn it Cayde this is the last thing I expected you to do!" She shouted.  
"I've surprised myself too."  
Lexi strode up to Cayde and threw the clothes the Exo had in his hands onto the floor.  
"If you loved me you wouldn't let me go! You're part of the Vanguard you can order that I stay! Why won't you fight for me to stay?" Lexi felt tears threaten to spill.  
"Letting you go is the right thing to do." Cayde avoided her gaze.  
"The hell it is!" Lexi shouted. She grabbed his hand and placed it over the heart engraved in her prosthetic.  
"I thought we had something Cayde!" Lexi felt a tear fall down her cheek.  
"Please don't make this harder than it already is."  
"Then don't let me go. Don't send me away!" Lexi pleaded. Cayde pulled Lexi to his chest and didn't reply.  
"I'd better say goodbye then." Lexi whispered. She turned, not looking at Cayde and left the room.  
  
Willow, Arux, Umbra-32 and, Daex all walked with her to the Tower plaza. There waiting for her was all the Vanguard, her family and her belongings. She hadn't seen the Ghost she'd adopted in hours, she hadn't had the chance to say goodbye to it. Her family stood with beaming smiles as they saw her approach.  
"I guess this is goodbye..." Lexi glanced to Zavala and Ikora.  
"Hopefully not for good." Ikora placed her hand on Lexi's shoulder.  
"Thank you for everything. For taking me in and giving me a chance. For loving me." Lexi looked towards Cayde during her final words. The glance didn't go unnoticed. Lexi gave everyone a final hug, lingering a little longer on Cayde. She picked up her belongings and followed her family towards the exit for the Tower.  
  
Cayde found himself in the Tower bar that night, Amanda by his side. He was aware of Zavala and Ikora at the back of the room, keeping an eye on him.  
"She'll be back soon. Don't you worry Caydie!" Amanda rubbed her friend's arm reassuringly.  
"I might have messed things up." Cayde admitted.  
"Nah. She loves you too much. She might be mad but she'll always love you."  
Cayde finished his drink in one go and held out the glass for another. Amanda gave the Exo a concerned look. She knew she'd have to keep a close eye on him for a while.  
  
Lexi meanwhile was sat down with her family, her fiancé at her side as their dinner was being served.  
"Do you remember me?" The young man asked. Lexi shook her head.  
"I'm Liam." The man put his hand out to shake Lexi's. She noticed the odd look he gave the heart on her prosthetic arm. As her plate was put in front of her, Lexi picked up her cutlery.  
"No!" Her mother shouted harshly. Lexi startled.  
"Sorry, sweetheart, you don't remember, but we wait until everyone is sat at the table." Her mother explained.  
"I'm sorry." Lexi answered, she placed down the cutlery. Lexi didn't say much during the meal, deciding to try and gauge what kind of people her family was. When dessert was handed out Lexi noticed how she was given much less than everyone else. After eating Lexi asked to be pardoned from the table.  
"Of course." Her mother smiled sweetly. Lexi sighed as she closed the bedroom door behind her. She sat on the bed and rested her head in her hands. A sudden noise from her duffel bag drew Lexi from her thoughts. She opened the bag, out flew her adopted Ghost.  
"Phew! I wondered when I'd get out! Cayde packed that tightly!" The Ghost complained.  
"W-what are you doing here?" Lexi's voice was filled with shock.  
"Cayde thought you needed something from home. Plus I was going to sneak away if I had to stay at the Tower."  
Lexi held the Ghost in her palms and noticed the playing card suits engraved into the Ghost's shell. Lexi sniffled slightly.  
"Hey don't cry!" The Ghost floated to be in front of her face.  
  
A few weeks passed and Cayde heard nothing from Lexi. He was slowly starting to think he was never going to see her again. That she'd moved on completely. He'd even stopped getting messages from Lexi's Ghost. He'd thrown himself into his duties despite hating some of them. Amanda had tried keeping a smile on the Exo's face.  
"Still haven't heard anything?" Zavala asked Cayde.  
"No. Not yet. She's probably busy. Y'know catching up on what she's missed." Cayde replied. Zavala looked over to Ikora and gave her a concerned look.  
  
Lexi entered her bedroom, there she found Liam searching through her duffel bag.  
"What are you-"  
"What is this?" Liam asked angrily. He held up the bracelet Cayde had given Lexi for her birthday.  
"It was a gift." Lexi explained. Liam narrowed his eyes.  
"You were with it weren't you! That Exo!" Liam spat at Lexi as he spoke.  
"He's my friend!" Lexi told the half-truth.  
"Was. You're here now!" Liam stated. He opened up the bracelet, placed it on the floor and stamped on the hinge, he continued to do it until it broke in two. Lexi just stood in shock, her heart breaking as she watched it break. Liam picked it up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
"He loves you... He loves you..." Lexi repeated to herself. She ran her fingers over the deep scratches on her prosthetic. Several covered the heart engraving, the others made up Liam's name followed by a crude heart shape. Her Ghost had been her only solace while living there, but it disappeared not long after she'd moved in.  
  
A few days later Lexi's mother demanded she pull her weight around the house and do chores. Lexi submitted to her mother's wishes. Eventually she was told to lift heavy boxes.  
"I really shouldn't. My left shoulder is healed but I was told not to lift anything heavy yet."  
"You're such a disappointment. Do as you're told child!" Her mother bit at her.  
"No! I won't!" Lexi yelled. A swift slap echoed in the air. Lexi's head was snapped to the side, a red mark forming across her cheek.  
"Do. As. You. Are. Told!" Her mother screamed.  
  
Lexi held her shoulder in discomfort as she sat on her bed. Liam walked into the room and pulled her in for a hug.  
"You really disappointed your mother today, you used to do as you were told. Since you left you haven't been the same."  
"Since I left? I thought I disappeared?" Lexi asked.  
"Disappeared, left. Same difference" Liam answered. They sat in silence for minutes. Abruptly Liam grasped Lexi's face and kissed her forcefully. Lexi tried to pull away but he kept her close. She pushed harder on his chest only for him to grab her hand and twist it harshly. Lexi bit Liam's lip and pushed him away. Then Lexi started screaming.  
  
Late that night Lexi knew she had to leave. She waited for everyone to go to bed, for the house to go silent before she slipped out of bed. She limped down the stairs, cringing at the creaking sounds. Lexi reached the door and tried to find a key. She cursed as she couldn't find it. Lexi searched the room but turned up nothing.  
"What are you doing?" Liam asked angrily. Her head snapped to the stairs where Liam stood.  
"I needed a drink." Lexi lied.  
"Lying bitch!" Liam growled. He strode over to her, grasped her hair and got frustrated with how long it was.  
"Look at this mess of hair! Fuck, you don't even know how to care for yourself! Good thing we brought you home!" Liam led Lexi to a chair and forced her to sit. She tried to scramble away but he caught her hair again. He dragged her to the kitchen and grabbed some scissors from the draw and started hacking at her hair.  
"There just like it used to be!" Liam ran his fingers through Lexi's shoulder length hair. He grasped her hair again, gripping her scalp with his nails and dragged her towards a small closet and threw her in and locked it afterwards.  
"You can stay in there until you can appreciate your family!" Liam growled.  
  
Several more weeks passed and Cayde had lost hope of hearing from Lexi. He noticed how her team came back more bruised each time after a mission. She really did a lot for the team. Early one morning Lexi's team walked hurriedly into the Hall, extremely sombre looks on their faces.  
"We need to speak to you all!" Willow announced as she reached the table.  
"We found this last night." Willow gently placed a very broken Ghost on the table. Cayde ran his fingers over the engravings on the shell.  
"Where did you find this?" Cayde asked as he let his fingers ghost over the shell. His own Ghost floated down and nudged it slightly.  
"Help." The Ghost said in a broken voice.  
"We need to find Lexi." Cayde looked up at the group.  
  
Lexi heard violent knocking at the door. She hoped and prayed that someone was here to take her away. She'd been locked in the closet constantly, fed only small pieces of food, barely enough to keep her alive. She had no energy left.  
"Oh Hello!" Her mother said in that sweet sickly voice. Lexi grimaced.  
"Can I speak to Lexi please?"  
"Her name is Sarah," her mother bit out "She went to the market, said she wanted to get some jewelry, I'm sure she said she wanted some earrings, anything for my little girl!"  
Lexi wanted to bang on the door, but she couldn't muster the energy.  
"Alright. Thank you."  
Then the door closed. Lexi tried summoning all her power, all her anger, loneliness and betrayal. A bright light filled the dark closet and a powerful blast hit the door of the closet, making it fly from its hinges. Lexi's mother screamed. Suddenly Lexi heard the door open and a group of people enter.  
"Lexi..." Willow knelt down in front of Lexi.  
"Her name is Sarah!" Lexi's mother screamed.  
"Willow, get her out of here!" Arux ordered, Lexi felt a crackle of energy in the air signalling that Arux had summoned his magic. Willow stooped into the closet and supported Lexi under her arms.  
"Lets get you home." Willow said forcefully. Lexi clutched to her friend and weeped.  
  
Willow carried Lexi all the way to the Tower, straight to the infirmary then sent for the Vanguard. Lexi was mid-conversation with Willow and Daex when the Vanguard walked in. If Cayde could cry, he wasn't sure whether he'd be crying out of joy or rage.  
"What did they do?" Cayde was trying to keep his rage in check but there was a hard edge to his voice. When Lexi started crying again, Cayde rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her, he didn't miss the slight flinch of her body as he touched her. Lexi clutched to Cayde's cape and wouldn't let go.  
"Don't let me go."  
"Not now, not ever. I swear." Cayde climbed onto the bed and held her close. He leaned back to inspect her body. Lexi noticed how the room was now empty.  
"What have they said?" Cayde asked gently.  
"Fractured leg, broken ankle, hairline fractures to my cheekbone. Three broken ribs. Fractured clavicle." Lexi listed off.  
"I shouldn't have hugged you so tight." Cayde grimaced.  
"Needed it."  
"I love you." Cayde burst out.  
"Never stopped loving you." Lexi said in a croaky voice.  
  
"Cayde." Lexi whispered late that night. The Exo had dragged another bed to stand beside Lexi's, so he could sleep by her side. He wasn't letting her out of his sight any time soon.  
"Yes."  
"I remember. Everything. I remember it all."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Cayde asked gently.  
"If that's okay."  
  
_Lexi, or Sarah as she was known then, decided enough was enough. In the middle of the night she placed what few items she had in a bag and slipped downstairs. Everyone was asleep, the sleeping pills she'd slipped into their food had kicked in. Sarah found the spare key she'd had made secretly and opened the door and disappeared into the night. She knew that she couldn't stay in the city, they wouldn't stop until they found her. The abuse and having her life dictated of when, what and where she could do things to who she were to marry was just too much. She had never known anything else, she thought everyone lived the same, she had never seen much outside the house. Her only option was the brave the wilds. She hoped these Guardians she'd heard of might help her. It took over a week but finally Sarah was deep in the wilds. It was difficult, there was barely any food and shelter was sparse._  
  
_One night while she huddled near a fire she heard voices. Not human ones. She quickly put out the fire and waited. Suddenly her hideaway was flooded with Fallen. Sarah tried to run but they caught her instantly. Knowing from past experience, she gave up her fight immediately. They took her far, deep underground, into a maze of tunnels and further still. Sarah's eyes widened when she saw the skeletons strewn along the sides of the path, but the deeper they got, the more skeletons there were, eventually the skeletons started to have rotting flesh on them. Even further in there were fresh bodies laid dead upon others._  
  
_The Fallen had dug deep into the Earth, they found something there, a powerful energy source. But it couldn't be harnessed raw, it needed a conduit, a vessel. They had tried their own kind but none survived the process. So they moved onto any living thing they could find. Sarah they decided was to be the next vessel. A huge cavern opened up. There Sarah saw a ball of energy that sizzled the air, it just covered the stench of death. As they grew closer to it, flares of energy lashed out in Sarah's direction, almost gesturing her to come closer, almost wanting to reach out and grab her. The Fallen pushed her towards the ball of energy and watched giddily as it engulphed her. Sarah screamed until she lost her voice. Her body seemed to burn to the bone then be remade. She didn't know how long she had been consumed by the energy, but when she emerged she was blank. She couldn't remember her past and when she looked around she couldn't imagine a future. They kept her locked away and fed her rarely, unbeknownst to her it was more food than she got at home._  
  
_The Fallen tried for weeks to train her, to mold her into a weapon against the Guardians. She refused. Whenever she could slightly control her new powers she lashed out at her captors. Soon came the day where a large number of Guardians flooded the cavern, wiping out all the Fallen within. They approached Sarah with caution._  
_"Please help me. Get me out of here!" Sarah pleaded_.  
  
  
"And well...thats it... we know the rest from there. I guess I'm glad that I lost my memories now. I was so weak. Pathetic. I became so much stronger afterwards." Lexi held Cayde's hand as she spoke.  
"I just, can't believe it. Everything you've been through. And you're here as the person you are now. Fierce and brave." Cayde smiled proudly.  
"I need you... for a while... there's a lot of shit that went down... I'm going to need you." Lexi admitted.  
"Like I said. Not letting you out of my sight." Cayde ran his fingers over Lexi's knuckles.  
  
A week later Lexi was allowed out of the infirmary. Since the Vanguard were certain she'd left for good, Lexi now had to wait to be relocated. Cayde obviously moved her into his quarters. As she hobbled into the room with the help of Cayde a Ghost rushed to her side.  
"You're alive! You're safe! You're home! I'm alive! I'm so glad to see you!" The Ghost gushed. Lexi hugged the Ghost gently and let it float back out into the room. That night Lexi cuddled to Cayde and revealed the gritty details of her stay at 'home'.  
"Did he ever?" Cayde asked carefully.  
"He tried. But I always fought back. Which is why I have the bruises and the hairline fractures." Lexi explained. Cayde nodded.  
"I... erm... kicked him where it hurt... A few times."  
"Atta girl!" Cayde smiled.  
  
Lexi stayed in Cayde's quarters for days, not leaving whatsoever. Amanda visited one afternoon and the two spoke happily, Amanda comforting her friend.  
"Do you think you could help me?" Lexi asked quietly.  
"Of course, anything."  
"I want to get rid of... this." Lexi gestured to her arm and then her hair.  
"I can help with that!" Amanda smiled.  
  
Lexi stood in the bathroom of Cayde's Quarters, an electric shaver in one hand.  
"You sure?" Amanda asked. Lexi nodded. Slowly she took the device to her hair and watched in joy as clumps of her hair fell into the sink. After Lexi thought she'd done it all, Amanda went through it again.  
"Now for it to grow back." Lexi chuckled. After clearing up the hair, Amanda led Lexi to where her prosthetic could be changed. The process was painful, but not as painful as the time with her so called family.  
  
When Cayde returned from his duties he decided to surprise Lexi. So when he opened the door to his quarters he was holding a tray filled with her favourite foods and alcohol. Instead he got the shock as he saw Lexi sat watching a film. Her hair gone, her left arm replaced.  
"Erm... Lexi?" Cayde asked.  
"Hi Cayde."  
"What..." Cayde gently reached out to touch her arm and then her head. Lexi flinched a little.  
"Sorry. I'm sure I'll stop soon."  
"Don't ever apologise for that." Cayde cupped her cheek and leaned in, he held himself a few centimetres from Lexi's face and let her close the distance. Lexi pressed a very gentle kiss against his mouthplates that the Exo returned.  
"You brought food?" Lexi looked at the tray that Cayde had placed on the dining table.  
"Yup! Plenty of spicy ramen for days, and plenty of chocolate cake!" Cayde smiled.  
"What's going to happen to my mother and everyone?" Lexi asked gently.  
"Believe me, no one is going to be seeing them ever again."  
"You didn't murder them did you? Not that I'd complain." Lexi replied.  
"No. But they've been exiled." Cayde chuckled.  
"Are you allowed to do that?" Lexi asked as she sat at the dining table.  
"Probably not. But who's going to argue with Zavala?"  
"Zavala exiled them?"  
"It was a Vanguard decision. Plus your teammates wouldn't let us do anything less!"  
Lexi laughed brightly in response. The reunited couple sat and enjoyed the evening together. Lexi was glad that they'd rescued her. She was beyond happy that she was with Cayde once again. The Exo had tried his best to cheer her up, he told her stories of his day in the field, even ones she'd heard several times already. The Tower seemed to be glad that she was back as well, her teammates visited her regularly. They knew it would be a long time until Lexi was sound enough to return to duty. Until then, they were glad she was home, her one true home.  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a really long one. Once again comments are beyond appreciated!


End file.
